


She looks so good in red

by Brittneydawn93



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittneydawn93/pseuds/Brittneydawn93
Summary: Clark and lexa romance. Lexa is in the military. Clark is a doctor. Let’s see what happens





	She looks so good in red

“Come on Lex!” Raven yelled while walking down the hall in the apartment they shared. Lexa sat up right on the edge of the bed and put her head in her hands and lets out a deep breath. She looked up to the door and saw Raven standing there leaned against it, “ Don’t give me that look Ray, you know it’s been a long time since I’ve been out in the real world” Lex said sadly grabbing her dog tags that dangled from around her neck. Raven gave her a knowing small smile and walked across the small space between them and sat on the bed next to her, “ I know Lex and if you feel uncomfortable we will leave, I haven’t seen O in nearly three months i’m just excited. She said she’s bringing a friend this time so it’s not as awkward as the last” Raven said the last part with a laugh and a nudge to Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa make a gagging sound, stood up walking to her closet and pulled out her button down. “If we’re going let’s go Ray” Lexa said with a smile.

 

They climbed into Lexa’s Jeep and headed to ‘Ground Zero’. Lexa handed Raven her phone and told her to DJ, not expecting the girl next to her to play their all time favorite song. She heard the rhythm start and gave Raven a knowing look and the moment the words started the girls both dove right in “Yo I’ll tell you what i want what i really really want” they yelled at the top of their lungs, as the song ended Raven turned the music down and looked at Lexa. “O’s friend, her name is Clarke, She seem like a good person. I’ve only been around her a couple times but from how much O writes to me about her she sounds like she’s got her head on straight.” Raven waited for a response from the brown haired green eyed girl driving the jeep, after a few minutes of silence Raven spoke again. “Lex, it’s been two years. Not every girl is Costia. Not every girl hates what we do, some appreciate what we do actually.” Lexa pulled into a parking spot outside of the pub and looked at Raven “ I know Ray it’s just hard, we were together for 5 years. She stuck by my side the whole time we were at basic and then over seas, then to find out the only reason she stuck around was because someone else was in my bed while i was gone and she felt bad hits way to fucking hard.” Raven just gave her a small smile letting out a sigh and took her hand. “Well if this girl makes you uncomfortable at all we’ll leave okay?” Lexa shook her head and unlocked the doors.

As they walked up to the door of the pub Raven’s phone went off in her pocket. Stopping to take her phone while bursting into laughter as she read the text on her screen. Raven looked up at Lexa and started to tell her what was said but changed her mind when she seen what Lexa was looking at. Costia, leaned against another girl with her tongue in the other girls mouth. Raven grabbed Lexa’s arm and drug her past the two girls and into the pub. They walked up to the bar and ordered two shots. “Take the shot Lexa” Raven said as the bartender sat them down Lexa did and soon regretted it. It burned so good as it went down warming her insides and making her relax a little. “Fuck that bitch” Lexa said as she looked at Raven and smiled. They sat at the bar waiting for the girls to arrive downing a couple more shots and a beer. Raven felt a pair of hands slide around her waist and smiled knowing who it was. She spun around in her chair making Lexa do the same and hugged her girlfriend and gave her a slow kiss. Lexa looked up from the floor to see a girl standing next to Octavia and she cleared her throat breaking the two girls apart. Octavia walked over to Lexa and gave her a huge hug laughing as she did so. Lexa looked over Octavia’s shoulder to get a better look at her friend and got the breath knocked out of her when their eyes met. “Blue” she whispered out loud regretting it once she said it. Octavia let go of her and gave her a knowing look. “Lexa and Raven, this is my best friend Clarke Griffin, Griff you know Raven but this is Lexa Woods” she said pointing at Lexa. Clark hugged Raven and told her it was so good to put the face with the name and laughed. She looked in Lexa’s direction and she stuck her hand out for a handshake. Lexa took it and looked in the girls eyes and melted. As they walked to the booth Lexa noticed the girl never once stopped looking at her feet until Octavia finally picked a booth that she wanted “So we’re just here so the other isn’t lonely aren’t we” Lexa said with a laugh as they all sat in a booth and ordered food and drinks. Clark looked up at her and pushed her golden hair behind one ear and replied in a small low voice, “ You’re acting like we had a choice in this” as she looked at the couple who was now engaged in a heated kissing session. Lexa let out a throaty laugh and looked back at Clarke and agreed. She noticed Clarke was looking at her dog tags and spoke up “Ray and I enlisted at the same time. Went thru basic and everything together.” Clark looked at her knowingly and smiled. Their food came and everyone started to get settled. “So Clarke, Octavia said you were a doctor?” Raven stated trying to get to know the girl a little better. Clarke looked at Octavia and glared at her. “ Yes, O’s right I am a doctor. Well, technically i’m a surgeon.” the blonde shrugged her shoulders and continued to eat. Lexas mouth fell open. “What kind of surgeon are you” Lexa heard herself ask. “Paediatric surgery.” the blonde stated and looked down at her plate “I really enjoy it, my mother is a doctor as well, a neurologist to be specific.”  
“Wow, i guess blondes do have more fun” Lexa said. Clarke let out a little laugh. Clarke’s laugh was like music Lexa never knew she needed to hear until that moment. Lexa smiled and started eating again. From that moment on Lexa realised nothing would be the same again

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
